Three Next Generation Drabbles
by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: James/Albus, Lorcan/Lysander, Scorpius/Albus/James: three tales of brothers who love each other sexually.


THREE NEXT GENERATION DRABBLES

about brothers who love each other in the wrong way: James/Albus, Lorcan/Lysander, Scorpius/Albus/James

* * *

**Title Chased by Black Cats in the Night**

**Prompt ** Nightmare

**Pairing ** James/Albus

**Warnings** Incest, implicit sexual situations.

**Wordcount** 532

**The Harry Potter Universe is the exclusive property of Ms J K Rowling.**

**Summary** Brothers have bad dreams and comfort each other.

**Note** Written for hp_nextgen_fest Halloween Drabbles.

Chased by Black Cats in the Night

On Halloween night when he was three, James Potter got scared by the decorations in Uncle George's shop. He dreamt he was chased by black cats which wanted to scratch him. He woke in the dark of the bedroom, hearing only his own whimpers and the steady breathing of his little brother in the cot. He crossed the room and slipped his hand between the bars. He looked at Albus' soft, pink face and touched his plump hand. The warmth was real enough to drive the dream-cats away.

Three years later, his nightmare was of man-eating pumpkins, their candle-flame tongues reaching for him. That time he got into Albus' bed. His little brother woke briefly, asked nothing, hugged him and went back to sleep.

The next year, a shaking Albus crossed the landing to James' bed. He whispered something about "skelling tons". His throat burning from too much sugar, James patted his little brother and told him silly jokes until he was settled. Then they had a burping competition.

After the Halloween feast in his third year, James had quite a different sort of dream and he was surprised awake by a big bat rocketting through his bed curtains. It took him a while to realise that it was just Albus, that he must have fallen asleep without changing out of his costume and then had a nightmare.

"You shouldn't be here," James muttered tetchily.

"Just a dream, just a dream ..." Albus kept repeating.

James tried to be comforting, but he had to turn his body away from his brother so the younger boy didn't notice the erection James had been left with after his dream.

Just after James came of age, there was a big memorial to mark the deaths of the grandparents he had never known. The Potter children were all taken out of school for the last week in October. It was a big event and the little Godric's Hollow Inn was booked out so the brothers were put into a double bed together. They took it in turns to change into their pyjamas in the bathroom. It was awkward.

"At least we'll be OK if we have nightmares!" Albus joked.

They clung to the edges of the bed as they fell asleep, but when James woke in the middle of the night, he found his brother's legs under his own. When he tried to free himself, Albus moved closer in his sleep. They were both hard. The next time he woke it was dawn and they were both sticky.

The year after he left school, James took a room at the Three Broomsticks so he could go to the Halloween feast at Hogwarts. The boys all drank enough to leave blank sections in their memories. When he woke with a raging thirst, he found Albus in his rented bed, staring at him. They were both naked from the waist down. Albus claimed not to remember anything either.

Two years later, they were both back living at home. James had a dream that Albus had disappeared. He woke in a sweat and staggered across the landing. Albus' bed was empty and the window was open.

* * *

**Title Keep Me Warm**

**Prompt ** Ice

**Pairing** Lorcan/Lysander Scamander (Luna's sons)

**Warnings** Incestuous.

**Wordcount** 311

**The Harry Potter Universe is the exclusive property of Ms J K Rowling.**

**Summary** Sometimes if you've got weird parents, all you can rely on is each other.

**Note** Written for hp_nextgen_fest Halloween Drabbles.

Keep Me Warm

Their parents' obsessions had taken the family to some strange places, but this had to be the worst place they had ever spent Halloween. They were still looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander had wasted a great deal of the sixteen years they had been alive trailing after their parents all over the world as they looked for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. They had never found any evidence of the elusive animals and had pushed further and further north in their quest.

The two boys sat in the sleigh and watched their fur-wrapped parents disappear over the horizon. Now there was nothing to see but miles of ice. There was flat, reflective bluey-whiteness in every direction. Even the sky was white. There was nothing to see anywhere: unless they looked at each other.

"I'm cold," Lorcan said. It was a pointless thing to say. It was obvious. They were both freezing cold and they had been for days. But it was something to say.

"What do you think they're doing at school?" Lysander asked.

"Feasting, dancing, enjoying themselves."

They slipped into their own thoughts for a while, feeling more and more sorry for themselves.

"Why didn't we get normal parents?" Lysander asked. He didn't expect an answer, it was a question they had been asking each other all their lives.

"Nobody understands me except you," Lorcan muttered. "I'm cold," he said again.

Lysander shifted closer to his brother. He looked behind around for another blanket to wrap around them both. When he looked back, Lorcan's face was closer than it had been before. He pressed the side of his nose to the side of his twin's nose. It was something they hadn't done since they were children.

"Keep me warm," Lorcan muttered against the side of Lysander's mouth.

Lysander put his arms round Lorcan and hugged tightly.

* * *

**Title** **Unicorn Blood**

**Pairing** Scorpius/Albus/James (suggested by dreamdustmama)

**Warnings** Threesome (obviously), Incest (clearly),

**Wordcount** 287

**The Harry Potter Universe is the exclusive property of Ms J K Rowling.**

**Summary** Strange things happen in the Forbidden Forest at night.

Unicorn Blood

In this forest, when their fathers were children, they had seen a creature drink a unicorn's blood. It was a thing so pure it could prolong life, but at the cost of a damaged soul.

One clear night Scorpius followed the Potter boys here. He kept himself hidden and he observed. They didn't speak until they had the full protection of trees.

"I'm scared," whispered the younger one, Albus. He was short and dark, his brother tall and ginger.

"We're not doing anything wrong."

"Then why so secretive?"

"Nobody would understand."

Behind a silver birch, Scorpius strained for every word and movement. This sounded like exactly the sort of information his father wanted.

James hugged Albus close. Scorpius thought that it must be something very risky to require so much reassuring. James leant forward and kissed his brother's mouth. Scorpius' gasp was covered by Albus' moan.

Lips moved against each other, hands tangled in hair and caressed. Scorpius was astounded. He couldn't tear his gaze away. He shifted position, because, to his shame, he found he was also aroused.

When the two boys took off each other's robes and Albus dropped to his knees, Scorpius lost control. He put his palm to his groin and shut his eyes. Through the haze of his own pleasure he heard a zipper opening, fabric and dry leaves rustling, two groans of desire.

The noises stopped; he looked over. Two pairs of emerald eyes stared at him. They beckoned and he joined them. They freed him of his clothes and stroked him.

He was inside this secret now, a part of their love. It was a thing so beautiful it would enrich life, but at the cost of a damaged soul.


End file.
